Bond
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: After learning Dan Phantom might return, Danny must adjust to a new lifestyle. Rated for later chapters and reasons
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story, this will be a Danny Phantom story.**_

_**This is going to be rated for a list of reasons, including alcohol use, character death, which I , lemons/limes, language, abandonment just to name a few things to keep an eye out for.**_

_**If everyone is okay with this, please enjoy the first chapter…also possibility of OOC happening throughout the story.**_

In Fenton Works, in Danny's room stood Valerie Grey and her best friend Star Conner, along with the ghosts Kitty Johnson and Ember McLain and Clockwork. Looking around the room, Valerie looked at the three ghosts with narrowed eyes, "Alright, ghosts, give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you three to oblivion right now,"

Ember scoffed as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "As if you can, dipstick."

Valerie growled under her breath before the sound of Clockwork clearing his throat caught everyone's attention before they looked up at the Master of Time as he morphed from his child form to his adult form, "I have brought you four here because you for, rather you are aware of it or not, you four share a deep connection towards Daniel Fenton, or as he sometimes goes by Danny Phantom,"

"Ha, you seriously believe that loser to be Phantom," Star laughed, "Please, Phantom's far too cool to be-" before she could finish, the sound of the door opening could be heard and the five looked up to see a confused Danny Fenton entering the room.

Taking a deep breath, Danny cupped a hand over his eyes as he shook his head, "Okay, when I open my eyes, no one will be in my room," he looked back up to see the five staring at him and he groaned in annoyance, "What the hell is going on here? Why are all of you in my room and-"

"We're just as confused as you are, Danny," Kitty sighed, shaking her head as she stepped closer to him, "Clockwork approached all of us and said he needed to talk to us about something and that's when he brought us-" before the green-haired ghost could finish, Valerie pushed her aside and stepped closer to Danny, angering Kitty slightly.

Valerie took a deep breath before she frowned and shook her head, "Danny, can you please tell everyone that you're not Phantom, that you're too good of a person to be a disgusting ghost," Danny frowned as his gaze fell, "Danny? Why aren't you answering me, Danny? This is the part where you deny any accusations of being Danny Phan-"

"I want to say that…I'm sorry for everything that happened that day," Danny looked up at the African-American young woman with a sorrowful look behind his eyes, "Cujo isn't my dog. He was just a ghost puppy looking for his favorite squeak toy and unfortunately…your dad got into trouble and your life was ruined because of it," before anyone could say anything, a ring of white light formed around Danny's waist before separating as Star's an Valerie's eyes widened at the familiar black and white jumpsuit.

The room was silent for a few moments before Danny reverted back to his human form and frowned, "If you still blame me and want to hunt me down for that day, I won't hold it against you an-" before he could finish, Valerie hugged him, surprising him.

Breaking from the hug, Valerie looked at him as she frowned and shook her head, "If you had told me that you were Phantom when I first started hunting you, I would've stopped then and there…I don't want to hurt you, Danny,"

Clockwork cleared his throat and everyone looked up at the now old man, "This is very heartwarming, but we have a lot to discuss and very few hours to do so," Danny nodded before ushering everyone out of his room and down the stairs.

Ember and Kitty sat on the loveseat while Star, Valerie and Danny sat on the couch, Danny between the two while Clockwork floated in the middle of the living room, a blank expression crossing his face, "This is not going to be easy to explain," he floated towards the three and looked down at Danny as Danny's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, "Daniel, I'm afraid unless we handle this situation immediately, Dan will return,"

Sweat ran down Danny's face as the four looked at him in confusion, "I called upon young Star, Valerie, Katherine and Amber to assist with this problem as they all share one thing in common, as do you," the five looked at each other before looking at Clockwork in confusion as the Master of Time inhaled slowly, "These four young ladies care about you, rather it's in this form or your other half, and you care about them as well, which is why you force yourself to hold back while you are fighting Katherine or Amber,"

"Hold on, pops," Ember hissed, her hair flaring up, "What you're saying isn't making any sense. Why the hell would baby pop hold back against us, who the hell is this Dan guy, why should we care and who gave you permission to call me Amber!" Kitty, Star and Valerie nodded in agreement.

Clockwork took a deep breath, "In order, He didn't want to hurt you or Katherine, Dan is the alternative, evil version of my apprentice, you should care because if that future unfolds, all will be doomed and I am your elder," he looked at the blue-haired ghost as Ember growled under her breath, "As I said, you, Katherine, Valerie and Star all care for my apprentice, whether he is in his human form or his other form, and he cares for the four of you just as much, and so to prevent Dan from returning, the Observers suggested we'd lock Daniel away for eternity, but I came up with a better idea,"

"Wait…what?" Star arched a brow in confusion.

"You five will share a special bond and you and young Valerie will keep balance on Daniel's humanity while young Amber and Katherine keep balance on his spiritual side," the five stared at the old ghost in disbelief as Clockwork turned into his younger form, "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but it's much better than the alternatives if I do say so myself,"

"Hold on, Clockwork," Danny spoke to his mentor and Clockwork looked at his apprentice with an unamused look crossing his face, "You know what I want to ask, so-"

"If you don't wish to share in this bond and the Observers can't imprison you, the odds of Dan returning are astronomical," Clockwork responded, "I'm aware I'm putting you five in a bad situation, but I believe we can all agree it's better than seeing Daniel imprisoned or have the entire world and Ghost Zone live in constant fear," the five stared at him in silence, "The choice is up to you five, but for now, I must return to the Ghost Zone," the five watched as Clockwork vanished in a blink of an eye before the five stared at each other in silence.

The silence was broken by Star, who sighed and sat back on the couch, "So…you're really Danny Phantom,"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "We've established that upstairs…after an accident involving the Ghost Portal my parents built, my D.N.A. altered and…I died…or…half died…I don't know the correct term here," Danny inhaled slowly as he rubbed the back of his head, "And…not to sound like a pervert, or rude or anything, but since you four are also involved in this and…I don't want to go to jail or have Dan come-"

"And just how bad is this Dan guy?" Ember arched a brow, "If he's you…wouldn't he just hold back against us an-"

"No…no he wouldn't," Danny frowned as he hung his head and narrowed his eyes, "Dan is imprisoned in a Fenton Thermos for all eternity…he was pure evil and…this is going to take a lot of time to explain, but I'll try my best…in an alternative timeline, my parents, my sister, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer died in an explosion, with no living relatives, I was sent to live with Vlad Masters an-"

"The other ghost!" Valerie snapped, surprising Ember, Kitty and Star as Danny slowly nodded, "But why him! He's evil and-"

"He's my parents' friend from their college days…anyways…from what I was told, I was so upset about the explosion that I asked Vlad to remove my ghost half…and without my human half, my ghost half went insane and separated Vlad from his ghost half before fusing with the other ghost and he went berserk and killed my human half before destroying Vlad's mansion and flew off,"

"If that's all that he-" Danny shook his head and Kitty frowned, "What else happened?"

"He terrorized Amity for twenty years before his Ghostly Wail developed and he managed to break through the Ghost Shield that protected the entire town and began destroying everything in sight and killing anyone who crossed him and people in the Ghost Zone suffered as well…he broke Johnny's legs, he destroyed Ember's vocal cords, destroying her music career…I don't know what he did to Kitty…the Box Ghost was missing an eye and a hand, Skulker and Technus were fused together…I really…really don't want Dan to come back…I'm never going to turn into that monster,"

"Jesus," the four said in unison as Danny slowly nodded, "So…it's either go with whatever this bond thing is, let them imprison you or run the chance of you turning into this Dan guy," Danny nodded again as Star inhaled slowly, "I have one more question…what about Manson?"

"Sam? What about her?" Danny looked up in confusion, "She's one of my best friends, but I don't see what she has to do with any-"

"Clockwork said that we care about you and you care about us, right?" Kitty asked and Danny nodded, "Well your goth friend cares about you too,"

"That's nice…I care about her too. She's been one of my best friends since we were-"

"No…she cares about you more than a friend," Valerie groaned.

Confused, Danny scratched the back of his head and arched a brow, "Uh…yeah…like I said, she's been one of my best friends for years and-"

"Oh for the love of…she loves you!" Kitty hissed and Danny looked at her, "She has a crush on you, you idiot…why do you think she got all defensive when we dated for a brief time?"

"I…I thought she was upset because I was spending time with someone other than her and Tucker and…am I a jerk for not returning her feelings?" the four stared at him and Danny frowned, "I mean…she's like my best friend, a sister to me, someone I can count on when I need advice, but…I never saw Sam in that light and…I don't think I can," a collective groan filled the air and Danny frowned, "I'm…sorry? But Sam and I have been best friends for years and she's like a sister to me…am I in the wrong here? I don't want to lie to everyone just to make one person happy…I don't even think Sam will be happy if something were to happen an-"

"You're not in the wrong, Danny, you're jut being honest," Valerie shook her head, "No one can blame you for that…but talking to Manson and explaining everything to her will be a challenge all its own and I for one am not looking forward to that conversation," Star, Ember and Kitty nodded in agreement and Danny slightly frowned, "But, if we don't tell her soon and she decides to confess to you, it will be much harder to explain everything to her and it'll only hurt her that much more,"

"Wait…what does-"

"It's better than having you imprisoned and a lot better than living our lives in fear," Star sighed, shaking her head, "And that ghost gave us three options, so we might as well go with the safer one and do this bond thing," Danny slightly frowned as Star crossed her arms and glared at him, "But don't think this means anything. Until we figure out what this means exactly, our status will be the same," Danny nodded as the living room fell silent.

_**Well…why am I writing it like this? Well, it's something that came to me while I was spending time with a few of my friends, I chose these four because Valerie was actually nice to him in that one episode, even though it was Technus' doing, Ember is best girl in the series in my opinion, even though she used him, Kitty has a great heart and Star doesn't get enough attention, so…I'm experimenting here…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday, I know I did, it was awesome and I got to see my aunt and uncle who I rarely get to see…anyway, I was going to get Pain out, but I'm in the middle of something, also I wanted to try and get Contracted out to get that out of my library as soon as possible, but my one friend is away for the rest of the week and they want to wait until New Years' to update that one…and by the end of it, I'm going to either end up in prison for murdering them for making me write that story, or I'll check myself into a psychiatric ward for fear of going insane after writing that story.**_

_**Anyway, with that bit out of the way, please enjoy the second chapter. Also, may seem lie it's moving in a fast pace, but if I don't get this out in this chapter, I may never get it out.**_

Kitty, Ember, Valerie and Star stared at Danny as he laid in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression crossing his face, "So," everyone looked at the blonde teen as Star shook her head and arched a brow, "What's wrong? You've been lying there for a while and you haven't spoken to us."

"You mean besides the fact that I might turn evil, or be imprisoned, and the fact that the five of us share some weird bond thing thanks to Clockwork, I just learned that Sam sees me more than a friend, I see her as someone I can count on and nothing more, I don't know how she'll react when she learns about all of this an…wait a minute…would it be better or worse if I try explaining everything to her before she finds out some other way?"

He looked up at the four in confusion as Kitty sighed and crossed her arms, "It'll be best if she finds out sooner rather than later,"

"Okay?" Danny arched a brow and shook his head, "But…would it be better if one of you tell her, or if I told her?" all eyes locked on him and his eyes widened, "W-wait…are you serious? I have to tell her about-" the four silently nodded as Danny groaned, "Right…might as well get this over with," reaching in his pocket, he took his phone out and ran his fingers across the screen.

Time slowly passed before a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Taking a deep breath, Danny stood up and slowly walked towards the door. Opening the door, he saw his female best friend Sam Manson standing on the front step, a small smile painted across her lips, "Hey Danny…you said you needed to talk to me?"

Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…you might want to come in…this is going to be a long talk," confused, Sam nodded before following Danny into the house.

Danny closed the door as Sam stared at the four guests in disbelief. Looking over her shoulder, she shook her head at Danny, "Danny? Why are Kitty and Ember here? Why are Valerie and Star here? What's going on an-"

"This…is going to take some time to explain," Danny inhaled slowly as Sam arched a brow in confusion, "Just…take a seat somewhere and um…I'll try my best to explain everything that has happened that led to this," Sam slowly nodded before she sat down on the chair and Danny took a deep breath before he began explaining everything to her that had occurred earlier that day and Sam listened as her eyes widened.

Danny finished as Sam shook her head and glared at Ember with narrowed eyes, "You witch! You put him under some spell an-"

"Even if I did, what are you going to do about it, dipstick?" Ember smirked as she stuck her tongue out, "I didn't do anything to him. What he just said was true. That old man came to all of us before bringing us here. He then told us something about baby pop being imprisoned or someone named Dan Phantom returning, so the four of us will act as balance to keep baby pop out of trouble using some bond thing between us,"

"A-a-and…and why wasn't I invited!" Sam glared at Danny, who frowned and looked away, "Danny, I'm your best friend…why wasn't I told about this? Why didn't Clockwork come to me and-"

"Because the four of us care about Danny," Valerie interrupted, "Rather it's in his Phantom form or his human form, the four of us care about Danny and Danny cares about us just the same,"

Sam's eyes widened, "That's not to say I don't care about you, Sam," Danny added in a panic before rubbing the back of his head, "You and Tucker are my best friends and nothing can change that, and while I didn't know about your feelings towards me until recently," Kitty, Ember, Valerie and Star rolled their eyes, "I…I uh…hold that thought," Sam watched as Danny walked over to Kitty and the two began whispering to one another.

Danny took a deep breath before he straightened himself up and walked over to Sam, "Sam…I see you as a good friend, someone I can count on when I need support, but…I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way as you do towards-" before he could finish, his eyes widened as he fell to the floor, doubled over in pain as Sam stood up and walked out of the house in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

The four stared at Danny and Star frowned, "That was a little extreme. She overreacted just because you don't feel the same towards her as she does towards you."

"Something to be expected," Danny grunted in pain, "I didn't think she'd do this though,"

"Are you going to be okay, Danny?" Valerie questioned, concern lacing her voice, "She didn't have to kick you there. She could've easily slapped you before walking out like that,"

"I'll live…I think I may have lost one of my only two friends, but I'll-" before he could finish, his phone went off and he slowly dug it out of his pocket before looking down at the screen. Standing up slowly, Danny sighed and shook his head, "And it looks like Sam works fast. She talked to Tucker," the four walked over to him and looked down at the phone in his hand and read the lengthy message he had just received from his other friend Tucker Foley.

"Damn," Star shook her head as she looked at Danny, "I thought Foley was the type of guy who will hear both stories before doing something like this…guess I was wrong,"

Ember looked at Danny and slightly frowned, "Are you going to be okay, baby pop?"

"I'll live," Danny put his phone away before shaking his head, "How about I get us some drinks? I know where my parents keep the good stuff," Ember and Kitty stared at him in disbelief before the two ghosts slowly nodded while Valerie and Star stared at him with concerning glances crossing their faces, "You two don't have to join if you don't want to, but I want to forget about everything that just happened in the last ten minutes,"

"No…it's not that, it's just…we'd never thought you'd be one to sneak alcohol," Valerie shook her head, "But…after everything that just happened, I think it's a safe bet that it'll help all of us relax a little,"

"And wouldn't your parents be concerned if their alcohol just vanished?"

"Let me worry about that," Danny inhaled slowly, "Do you two want a drink or not?" the two friends slowly nodded before Danny turned and walked away from them in silence.

The five drunkenly laid on the floor, Kitty and Ember shooting the ceiling while Valerie and Star talked to one another and Danny stared at the burnt ceiling with red, narrowed eyes, "Danny?" he heard Kitty hiccup and he hummed as he looked at her in a drunken daze, "W-where's your sister? And your parents?"

"College and my…home tomorrow," Danny sighed and shook his head, "Why? What…what did…well my parents hunt ghosts, but-"

"We just don't like your mother, your sister or your female best…ex best friend," Ember hissed and narrowed her eyes, "They're horrible people," Danny sighed before turning into his Phantom form and he, Ember and Kitty began shooting the ceiling.

_**This chapter would've been different, but I needed to get him telling Sam about the whole ordeal now because if I didn't, I swear it wouldn't have gotten out. Please enjoy.**_


End file.
